Hot Wax Model
by Frostbunbunbunny
Summary: Jack has a little secret that he feels he shouldn't have. He shouldn't feel pleasure from this. He shouldn't want more but he does. (Jackrabbit)


He lit the lighter and let the fire hit the string of the candle. The flame of the lighter engulfed the end of the string in intense heat. The flamed danced through the chilled air as Jack flicked the lighter off and set it down on the edge of the bathroom sink. He took a deep breath as he watched the candle in front of him, dance, flicker, wave. It was hypnotizing. He set it in a candle holder made of bronze. He let the candle sit for a long time in which he used this time to undress.

Jack Frost was in his bathroom in his room at Norths workshop. He was given the room quiet early in his guardianship years, say the next day after he officially became a guardian. The day was the 24 of December. The most daring day to play with his secret kink. North was gone delivering presents while the rest of the guardians were here lounging around. That's what makes it so daring. Usually every one is too busy to notice him. The yetis at work. North at work. No one payed mind to him unless he was messing something up. Than they gave notice. But today, today, they were all there and not busy. So in conclusion, no work, more social.

Don't get him wrong. Jack liked the company. He loved the company and constant attention and the love he got from the guardians, especially on this day, but he had a deeper desire to fulfill. It was when North had left on his sleigh to deliver the presents to all the children of the world that he snuck off to his room. He knew that he had a limited amount of time before one of them were going to knock on his door to see if he was in there.

He stripped of his blue hoodie and folded it up, placing it on the floor about a foot away from him. Off goes the pants and they too get folded. They are placed on top of the hoodie. Jack looked back down at the candle.

"A little bit longer" Jack said aloud to no one in particular.

Jack had a lean figure. A beautiful white body with lightly touched baby blue veins. He knew he was attractive but he tried to be a little modest about it. He ran his hand down his stomach till he touched his small patch of bush. He moved it further down to brush against his slightly stiffened cock. It wasn't a weapon of mass destruction but it wasn't average either. Maybe one more inch so six inches. That's still pretty big but than again, he doesn't quiet know what big is. He ran his palm to rub against it harder. He looked back over to the candle.

"Lets get to work, Jack." He told himself this time and sat down on the floor. He put a hand on the handle of the candle holder and looked down at the wax build up. Nice and liquefied. His frost wanted to dance on the holder but couldn't.

Jack knew that this was not an unusual kink to humans but he wasn't a human. He was a spirit of winter, guardian of Fun and Joy. Than why in hells name was he tipping the handle over.

He started from the top, his collar bone. Jack tipped it just so that only droplets came out. The little droplets hit his skin, stinging and sizzling on his skin. It was over in a half of a second so he dropped more little bits of wax down his neck. He bit his lip to stop moaning or screaming from the pain. The little wax droplets didn't go down his chest but instead stayed and harden in place. You have to peel them off. That was on the best parts of the game, in Jack's mind.

Jacks mind jumped on edge every time it dropped on his skin.

He moved down to his chest and stomach area. This was a sensitive area, considering his nipples. Instead of droplets he poured it quickly over his body. A quick lash of his wrist to drop the hot wax from his chest to his bellybutton. He waited patiently for the wax to build up more and built up courage. He poured it on his right nipple and grunted loudly. It hurt like a bitch but hot damn it felt amazing. Yes!

Jacks legs twitched with anticipation and so did his cock. His nerves in the areas untouched by the hot liquid were on fire. They were ready for it. They wanted to feel the sting of the wax and the sensation of pulling it off afterwards. It was always so itchy around the hot wax as well, which sort of turned off Jack but there was more good than bad in it.

He covered the right nipple in more wax, arching his back away from the sink's drawers. His breaths were shaky and he didn't dare go to touch himself. This was another kink that Jack had. He loved restraints but was too afraid to do any of them using toys . Afraid that he might get stuck, so he sat on his unused hand.

His right nipple was now a small hill of wax as his twin brother was waiting impatiently for his coating. Jack held his tongue and turned to the left nipple. He slowly covered it, feeling the torturous feeling inside him. "Oh dear god~" Jack breathed harder and ran his foot along the wall. It was hard to not moan from the pain but oh goodness. It felt like heaven.

Man he was a masochist

Both of his perky, pink nipples were now covered in the white wax that now had a slight tingling feeling to it. Jack held the candle for a moment to look at his work. Lines of wax, mounds on his nipple, droplets randomly placed. Oh goodness, this was a beautiful thing to see. A beautiful thing to behold.

He looked down at his white thighs and took in a deep breath. He got a good amount of the fiery liquid before furthering his artwork. His thighs stung like no other, lines along the inside of his thighs to the outside, some on his feet. His feet had more of a ticklish sensation in strides but in mounds was a painfully pleasant ordeal. His whole front side of his body, covered in white lines, droplets, and mounds. All so hot. All so cold. All so hard. So very hard...

He looked down at his twitching cock. He released his hand and gently stroked his cock. He was a bigger tease to himself than anyone could be. Jack was both master and slave. He knew what he could have and couldn't and he knew the punishments for breaking those rules. Jack had an imagination that would make Sandy blush. He dared to let himself go faster, leaking.

Jack looked down at his candle, now with a good amount of wax. He took in a deep breath and gave a stride to the pubic hair, some landing on very sensitive skin. Jack let out a louder gasp than he usually did. Maybe it was because he landed on sensitive skin or maybe it was because a certain figure came to mind as he ran his hand harder on his cock.

Jack pumped with faster strokes and teasing squeezes. He grabbed the holder and took a risk. He dropped a bit on the base of his cock and had to stop. That was too much. Oh lord. He moaned into his shoulder, thrusting with his pelvis. His mind raked images of his crush, Bunny. That damn rabbit.

The thought of Bunny knowing he did this to himself, the thought of Bunny doing this to him. God, it was an thought that caused shivers to go up and down his spine.

He whispered to himself pleads of permission. "Please, Please, Oh god please let me cum."

One side of him wanted him to cum while the other wanted to wait. He dropped the candles wax more on his skin, not caring where anymore. "Oh MIM, YES!" He grinned as he was practically pounding into nothing but his hand, causing his mind to forget the permission, the wax, the crush, just cum.

And cum he did. All over his hands and stomach covering the wax.

He gave a few good breaths, catching his breath from the amazing experience he gets every time he touched himself like that. After a good three minutes, he looked down at himself. A mess.

He got up and grabbed a wash cloth, washing the cum off his body while he picked off the peeling wax. It felt good, giving him tiny bits of jolting in his nerves every time he did it. Each one peeled and thrown away, now only left a handsome body with a handsomer face.

Jack ran a hand through his hair and shook off the afterglow of orgasmic activities.

He grabbed his clothes and put them on, fixing his face to make sure nothing was on him. He smiled and walked out, ready to meet his fellow friends and guardians.


End file.
